Nightmare
by Gracie O'Malley
Summary: Loki offers comfort after someone has a nightmare. Loki/OC - just a short little drabble that was in my head and needed writing. Note: This is how Loki is in MY head, and so it might not jive with how he is portrayed in the film...just enjoy it for what it is, okay? Thanks!


Loki frowned, feeling a slight unsettling feeling course through his body. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't place what it was, exactly. The ambiance in his palace was disturbed, somehow, and he could sense it. He wondered...maybe it would be a good idea to go and check. He rose to his feet from his seated position on his throne, making his way through the familiar corridors of his palace, reaching the door to her chambers.

She should be sleeping. He had sent her to bed hours ago, despite her stubborn insistence that she was not tired. He had known otherwise, of course, and in the end her own body had betrayed her. He smiled lightly at the memory of her valiant efforts to keep her eyes open. It had been a remarkable effort, a true statement to her determined nature. He adored that about her. When she finally acquiesced to his command that she rest, he had personally escorted her to ensure she made it safely, given her exhaustion. Also, it gave him ample opportunity to privately bid her goodnight.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob, listening, hoping to hear the silence that would set his fears at ease. A slight whimper came from inside the room, causing his brow to furrow further. He pushed open the door. His eyes immediately went to the bed, taking in her prone form that was stretched across it, as well as the twisted bedclothes that were in a tangle around her limbs. Rather than the peaceful expression of slumber he had hoped to see, her visage was marred with signs of distress. She stirred slightly, again emitting a soft whimper that went straight to his heart. It pained him to see her upset, in any form or fashion. He especially hated when she was plagued with nightmares, which appeared to be the case now.

He crossed the room swiftly, seating himself on the edge of her bed carefully, as he didn't want to wake her in such a careless manner. He stroked her dark hair gently, murmuring soothing words to her, hoping it would be enough to drive away her torments and allow her to sleep peacefully again. For a brief moment, his actions appeared to be working, as she seemed to relax, but then his ears caught the shift in the rhythm of her breathing. It had quickened, along with her movements. Her dream must have grown worse. She awoke with a jolt, a mixture of fear and sleep-induced confusion in her eyes. She stared at him, wide-eyed, in the few moments it took for her brain to process the event and her surroundings. In her next moment of clarity, she was in his waiting arms, burrowing herself into his chest, seeking comfort. He was more than willing to oblige. He held her tightly, once again gently stroking her hair, whispering soft soothing words to her. He waited until she had calmed before speaking.

"Do you wish to talk about your dream?" She shook her head against him, her eyes shut tightly. "It would help you to talk about it, dear."

"I don't want to," she replied quietly. "Not now..please.." He sighed, deciding to not press the matter further tonight. Perhaps she would be more willing to talk with him in the morning, when it was light.

"Go back to sleep then, dear," he told her. "I'll stay here with you awhile." Her grip on him tightened, and he heard her whispered plea.

"Don't leave me, please." The ghost of a smile crossed his features. It was not an unreasonable request, and one he could easily fulfill. He shifted himself to sit more comfortably, stretching out on the bed. She shifted too, so that she was now beside him, resting her head against his chest. She snuggled close to him with a sigh of contentment, eyes already closed. She would be asleep again in mere minutes. He draped a blanket across her to ward off any chills, then brushed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear."


End file.
